


Somebody's Got Your Back

by V_is_my_shiteu



Series: NCT-shots [3]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_is_my_shiteu/pseuds/V_is_my_shiteu
Summary: Gone were the old, archaic demi-gods. A new nation would rise. And they would be the most chaotic of them all





	Somebody's Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know I'm young, but if I had to choose between him and the sun, I’d be one nocturnal son of a gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077534) by [hayleysutcliff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayleysutcliff/pseuds/hayleysutcliff), [leoistrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoistrash/pseuds/leoistrash). 



> *title is from Somebody's Got Your Back from Aladdin the musical
> 
>  
> 
> Imma be completely honest. This is 2000 word word vomit that I actually had to write for Language Arts. it was actually just an assignment to use our vocab words and one of the things we could use was fanfiction so being the overachiever I am I wrote a 5 page fanfiction just to use my vocab words in context. I used Kpop stars with (mostly) English names so I could keep it fanfiction without my teach knowing lol

It would be a hot summer day when Camp Halfblood fell, which was awkward because it happened to be the middle of a cold, bleak winter. Kids would run about the campus, foreigners using pidgin to make conversations with the natives, speaking their native tongue as well as unfamiliar language. Teens and kids alike would bond over their special abilities, bonding over their parents. They were demi-gods, children of the Greek gods. They had just survived the ravaging war between the Titans and the rest of the world. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and their entire crew had been looking forward for this vacation, for the relaxation they deserved. 

At least, that’s what they thought. 

Camp Halfblood, home of the demi-gods, the indestructible, the home for those who had nowhere else to go, had burned to the ground. Someone had broken the barrier and allowed the gods to break their promises to save and care for the kids at camp. They made it rain, they made it snow, hell they even made it rain asteroids as Hades himself convulsed the Earth. The darkness reigned upon the camp lasted 40 days and 40 nights, until finally it disappeared, and the Earth was back to normal. The camp had been safe, barrier remade, as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone was gone, except for the three founders of the camp that was remade. 

Jessica and Tiffany, two out of three founders that were the children of Nike, who had never enjoyed losing, were found huddled together under a pile of rubble. When they got up, the land was ravaged by disaster, and when they came to again, everyone was gone. Their loved ones, their best friends, there was no trace of them. The only other one they found was a man named Key, son of Hypnos. Key, like Jessica and Tiffany, had survived the terror, but they quickly found out that he was asleep the whole time, and only arose after there was no sign of inhabitance. The three knew they had to do something. The gods were still out there, creating more children, giving life to people who needed a home. They soaked up their tears for their loved ones and got to work. 

Their work ended up taking 20 years to rebuild, and by the time they were done, their skin had more wrinkles, their hairs became wispy, and they were becoming adults. They were starting to have permanent visitors, who ended up helping them in their work and doing the harder jobs when their bodies failed them. 

Around ten years in, they had lost Jessica. The campers and remaining founders had wailed around a campfire that night, sharing stories of the child of Nike, that never judged and loved everyone. No one ever found out how she had passed, instead they assumed she had passed from labor and age. In the woods, they had a burial service, where the wood sprites would protect her body from harm. Her counterpart – not her replacement, no one could replace her – was another child of Nike named Kris. He was a strong man with a weak heart, who loved the children as much as Jessica did. He helped to keep the production of the camp flowing smoothly and helping those who couldn’t do their jobs. 

When the work had finished, there had only been one original founder, Key. Tiffany hadn’t died, but she had gone crazy without her sister to take care of her mental health. She had been sent by Key to take a vacation in Palm Beach County in Florida, but for now she had Suho taking her place. Suho was a minotaur, like Grover had been, who knew how to lead others and got the job done. He was a foreigner, and did not speak of his name, although the campers had heard Kris call him Jun before. He had gone by the name since he started working, saying that Suho meant guardian in his native language. 

Gone were the old, archaic demi-gods. A new nation would rise. And they would be the most chaotic of them all. 

\------------

“I’ll be back home soon, Mark! Dinner is in the oven and I’ll be out ‘til 8.” Mrs. Lee, a nice quiet woman, called out to her teenage son. 

“Have fun Mom!” There he was, Mark Lee himself, the protagonist. 

Mark Lee, aged 16, was a bright kid even as a teen, and loved his mom more than anything. It was his only family. He had no siblings, and he had never even met his father. It was just him and his mom against the world. He didn’t have many friends, he was known as the “smart boy” in school, and he wasted all his free time studying the Greek gods. He always had some weird fascination with them that he couldn’t pinpoint, especially Zeus. He was just too cool, he was the king of the gods, the ruler of rulers, and could control the skies. 

About an hour after his mother left, Mark decided he was hungry. Now, Mark wasn’t allowed in the kitchen because the last time he tried to cook he was 12, and he almost burnt the kitchen down. But his mother wouldn’t be home for 3 hours and he was hungry. Food was left in the oven, right? He wanted to eat dinner with his mom, so instead he tried to make himself some instant ramen. 

“Place ramen in water” 

That wasn’t too hard. The next steps were easy enough for someone as clueless as Mark was to follow. After around 10 minutes, he took the ramen out of the pot and tasted it. Being the most clueless person on the planet Earth, he took a bite without waiting for it to cool down. 

What came out of his mouth next isn’t suitable for school, but let’s just say he was really, really angry. Another thing happened in this time period, and that was that lightning struck the house. It was a sunny day, no clouds in the sky, and yet it was thundering and pouring and suddenly, his oven was on fire and his kitchen exploded. He ran to his room in a hurry, taking some of his most precious things, like his computer, his phone, some memorabilia, including a snow globe that held a lightning bolt, and was the only thing he had of his father, as said by his mother. 

When he went outside, he carried his knapsack and took out his phone, calling 911 and then opting to call his mother about the freak of nature that just happened. 

“Yes, honey?” 

“Uh mom, you won’t believe this but uh, the house is on fire.” 

“How?” 

“I uh made ramen and I burnt my tongue and cursed and suddenly lightning struck the house and the kitchen exploded. I’m safe though, and I called 911.” 

“Damn it, I didn’t think this would come so soon. Mark, listen to everything I say. Get in your car and follow my directions. There’s something I haven’t told you.” 

On this abrupt car trip, Mark had learned multiple new things. One being that the dad he never saw was Zeus. He was a demi-god. He could control lightning. He had tried to deny this at first, but as he got more frustrated at his mom, rain had started pouring and lightning was falling right beside his car, but never hitting it. Another thing he learned was that he would ever truly see his mother again. He was going to what she called “the home for demi-gods”, to which Mark thought was total BS and he was being sent to a mental asylum instead of a camp, but when he parked his car and lightning struck it without his bad temper getting in the way, he guessed his mother was right. He said a good-bye, before leaving to the entrance. 

To say it was raining cats and dogs when he first got there wouldn’t be an idiom. When he first got through the entrance, both a cat and a dog were thrown on him, knocking him to the floor. 

“So, you must be new here, right?” a deep and somewhat brooding voice spoke. 

“That was rude, Felix! He probably has no idea of what’s happening.” Another voice spoke, with a higher and lighter tone, implying the deeper voice went by the name of Felix. 

The boy with the higher voice, who had silver hair and dimples, helped him up, the bright smile on his face lifting his mood. The boy next to him, Felix, had a round baby face, dyed ginger hair, prominent freckles, and a cross earring in his ear. 

“Hi! I’m Chris but you can call me Chan, and I’m the son of Hemera. She’s the goddess of light! Over there is Felix, he’s son of Nyx, goddess of night. A real ray of sunshine.” Chan’s tone had gone dry as he started talking about Felix. 

Felix snorted. “Wrong connotation dude. You’re the sunshine.” 

Mark just felt weird. He was led throughout camp, meeting the founders, meeting all the campers. 

“That’s Irene, she’s the daughter of Apollo. She’s scary. Next to her is Wendy, daughter of Athena. They’re together like 24/7, but once they sink their claws into you, you have the need to gossip. For example, did you know that before Wendy came here, she was in college with a degree in sematics?” 

Irene had long black hair and piercing eyes, whereas Wendy had shorter chestnut hair and kinder eyes. They were both talking to a taller girl with blonde hair in a bun. 

“That’s Joy, daughter of Poseidon. She likes talking with dolphins and it’s weird.” 

They kept walking toward the battlefields, where there sat 4 kids, two on each side. 

“On the right with the battle equipment are the Ares kids, Johnny and Lucas, and on the other side are the Aphrodite twins, Ten and Rose.” 

“Why is he named Ten?” 

“No one actually knows his name except Rose and Johnny, his boyfriend.” 

Boyfriend? Now that was news to him. He thought most demi-gods were straight. He thought he was going to be alone again. 

“Wait he’s into guys?” 

“That’s kind of the denotation of homosexual, idiot.” 

They went into the woods to show Mark around more. A group of boys were there, two play-fighting, one laying down on the grass, lowering his hand to play with the tiny flowers that sprung up. 

“That’s Felix’s group. There’s Kun and Sicheng, the Chinese brothers of Hecate. Next to them is Haechan. He’s the son of Hades and is kind of a bad influence. 

“Are you kidding me?” Felix sputtered, “Hyuck is not a bad influence, he’s a good kid, you goody-two-shoes just couldn’t be bothered to ever try and become friends with him.” 

Chan and Felix began to argue in an Australian vernacular, forgetting the need to use standard English, something that became too hard for Mark to understand. Not that he was paying attention anyway. He was more focused on the Hades boy, how his sun-kissed skin glowed in the sun, how his pale orange hair waved in the light summer breeze, how he looked too peaceful to be a bad guy. He didn’t notice how Chan and Felix had stopped arguing and were giggling at him like little schoolgirls. 

“Does little Markipoo have a crush?” Felix teased. 

“No, I don’t, and don’t call me that!” 

“Dude, I bet you can tell me every detail about that boy.” Chan had joined in. 

“I don’t need to hear your jargon.” 

“Your what?” 

“It means nonsense.” 

“Ooh, Markipoo likes using big words! He’d be a perfect pair with Wendy, if only he were straight.” Felix snickered. 

The boys began to joke around, their accents becoming thicker and thicker, making it harder to understand what they were saying. The argot became so powerful that Mark gave up listening entirely and went to sit down by the river, where back at home he had often gone to the river behind his house to clear his mind. 

And that’s when a hand touched his shoulder, when his entire mindset changed, and how he went from being a nerdy loner to becoming the protagonist of our story, with his very own damsel in distress, his loved one, his Hyuck.


End file.
